Eres tú
by Whitelink16
Summary: Serie de One shots/ Drabbles de la pareja Mavis x Zera
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui les traigo otro fic de esta pareja.**

 **Advertebcia: Esta historia contiene yuri/shojo-ai(no lemon)**

 **Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, no a mí, de lo contrario, Zera hubiera vivido y Mavis se hubiera quedado con ella.**

 **AU Moderno, las edades de los personajes son mayores que en el manga/anime.**

Pov Zera

Todo comenzó aquel día, todo mi martirio, todo mi sufrimiento comenzó el día en que te conocí, el día en que tú, Mavis Vermillion llegaste a mi vida.

Llegaste, te presentaste como mi nueva vecina, ¡Qué coincidencia!, vivirías en el departamento de al lado, al inicio solo pensé en ti como uno más de todas las personas que habitaban este aburrido edificio, pero me cautivaste, te convertiste en mi mejor amiga, tu sonrisa, tus bellos ojos verdes, tu hermoso y rubio cabello, todo de ti me gustaba, sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, me había enamorado de ti, lograste despertar en mí un sentimiento que yo creía muerto hace mucho.

Sin embargo, para ti, yo no soy nada más que eso; tu mejor amiga, lo más doloroso es que tú misma me lo dijiste.

_Lo siento, pero yo no te veo de esa forma, espero que aún podamos seguir siendo amigas-fue lo que dijiste el día que cometí el gran error de confesarte mis sentimientos , y yo como tu gran amiga, por que seria incapaz de herir tus sentimientos aún a costa de los míos acepté, mientras, algo había muerto dentro de mí.

De haber sabido que terminaría de esta manera, me gustaría nunca haberte conocido. Las cosas empeoran cuando el llega, es frente a él que tus ojos se iluminan, que tu rostro brilla en un tierno color carmesi, que tus ganas de amar y ser amada despiertan, y yo, con mi corazón y alma destrozadas, soporto la forma en que lo miras, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero he tratado mil veces de sacar estas emociones de mi cabeza, de olvidarte, mas ha sido todo en vano, es por eso que sonrió y finjo estar feliz por ti cada vez que me hablas de él, cuando me dices lo mucho que te gusta que te acaricie el cabello, que te tome de las manos, que te bese la frente, las mejillas, los labios, aun así sonrió, pero sabes perfectamente que por dentro estoy acoji en mi departamento cuando no podías pagar el tuyo y aún así lo sigues amando a él, justo ahora pides que te ayude a vestirte para una de tus citas, y yo como tu mejor amiga, por que soy incapaz de negarte algo, acepto.

Pov Mavis

Es doloroso, el sentimiento de culpa me está consumiendo, ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué te atormentas de esta manera?, ¿Por qué finges alegría cuando en tus ojos veo todo lo contrario? Eres mi mejor amiga y no soporto verts así, pero créeme Zera, he tratado muchas veces de verte como algo más, pero no puedo, y aún así tu sigues a mi lado, sé, que precisamente en este momento, mientras estás arreglando mi cabello estás sufriendo.

Pov autor

-Listo_dijo Zera cuando terminó de peinar a Mavis.

-Muchas gracias Zera_le dijo la rubia-y bien, ¿Cómo me veo?.

"No es necesario que me preguntes eso"_ pensó Zera- te ves hermosa Mavis_le respondió mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, después comenzó a acariciar su mejilla y por unos momentos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, hasta que Zera decidió romper el silencio.

-Cre…creo que ya deberías irte_ dijo alejandose rapidame.

-Perdóname Zera_dijo de repente Mavis

_¿Eh?

-Por que apesar de todo, apesar de que te hago daño, tú siempre estás ahí para mi, perdóname no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, no quiero verte más así, y por eso estoy pensando en mudarme a vivir con Zeref, él ya me lo ha propuesto.

\- Mudarte_¿De qué rayos esta hablando Mavis?-preguntó Zera.

\- Creo que es lo mejor para nosotras.

\- ¡Tu no sabes que es lo mejor para mí Mavis!_gritó Zera empujando a Mavis hacia su cama y tomándola de las muñecas.

\- ¿Ze…zera?_preguntó la rubia algo asustada.

\- Todo este tiempo, sabes que no he dejado de amarte, dime, por qué tiene que ser él y no yo.

\- Yo…yo no…

\- Quizás ya no tenga esperanza alguna en lograr conquistarte, quiero besarte, abrazarte, pero tú sigues atormentandome, solo tienes ojos para el, estoy feliz con tenerte a mi lado y ahora me dices que te vas, estoy harta Mavis, pero, por favor, por lo menos una vez, déjame calmar mi sed de ti_después de decir todo lo que sentía en esas palabras, hizo algo que nunca esperó hacer, Zera besó a Mavis.

Pov Mavis

Qué significa esto, de un momento a otro Zera me estaba besando, quería salir de ahí, pero una parte de mí me obligaba a quedarme, surge un nuevo sentimiento;Esto estaba mal, yo estoy saliendo con Zeref, pero siento mi corazón latir fuertemente y el calor creciendo en mí, hasta que siento la mano de Zera subir bajo mi ropa y estoy apunto de hacer algo de lo que tal vez me arrepienta más tarde.

Pov Zera

No importaba lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, esto era por lo que tanto había soñado, sentir tus suaves labios, tu cuerpo, hasta que una bofetada me bajó de mi nube.

Toqué mi mejilla, que estaba roja debido al golpe¿Qué había echo? Miro tu rostro y en él solo veo tristeza, decepción, sin pensarlo dos veces salgo corriendo del departamento mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

Voy corriendo por el edificio y lo único que hago es llorar, lo último que quería era perder tu amistad, ya no puedo vivir así.

\- ¡ Zera detente! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!_te escucho gritar, mientras salgo a la calle, por favor Mavis, ya no me atormentes más, una fuerte bocina es lo último que escucho antes de sentir como mi cuerpo es impactado fuertemente y todo se torna oscuro.

Después de un tiempo lo primero que siento es un aire frío recorrer mi piel, abro los ojos y me encuentro en un cuarto lleno de aparatos.

-¿Donde estoy?

-Oh, que bueno que ya despertaste_me responde una mujer de bata blanca.

_¿Una enfermera? ¿Estoy en un hospital? ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

\- Tuviste un accidente de transito, lo que te ocasionó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, razón por la cual quizás no puedas recordar nada del accidente o algún suceso anterior a eso, tu amiga fue muy valiente al traerte hasta aquí

\- ¿Amiga?

\- Sí, se niega a irse de esta habitación hasta que te mejores.

Pongo mi vista donde señala la enfermera y te veo, dormida, con una mitad de tu cuerpo sobre la cama y la otra mitad en el suelo, en ese momento comienzo a recordar todo.

\- Bueno iré a informarle a los doctores que ya despertaste_dice por última vez y sale del lugar.

Pov autor

Cuando Zera vio a Mavis, todos los recuerdos de ese día vuelven a su memoria y nuevamente comienza a llorar.

\- ¡Zera!-gritó Mavis al escuchar que la chica habia despertado y no perdió tiempo en abrazarla- me tenías preocupada, después de que salieras corriendo, vi que un auto te atropelló y en ese momento, yo pensé lo peor-dijo llorando y volviendo a abrazar a Zera.

\- Oye, Mavis_llamó Zera.

\- ¿Si?

\- Perdóname, yo estuve a punto de hacerte daño, todo por un capricho, yo…

\- Está bien Zera, no hace falta que me lo pidas.

\- Sabes, no hace falta que te mudes, si solo soy un obstáculo en tu relación con Zeref, seré yo quien me vaya.

\- No, yo no quiero que te vayas de mi vida Zera, por que yo siento lo mismo que tú_ dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si alguien me ha querido, esa eres tú, si alguien ha cumplido todos mis caprichos, si alguien ha estado ahí para mi , en los momentos felices y tristes, esa has sido tú Zera, si hay alguien a quien amo, esa eres tú.

\- Por favor Mavis no te compadezcas por mí, yo quiero que seas feliz, no permitiré que estés conmigo solo porque te sientes culpable por lo que me pasó_dijo la peli marrón.

Mavis tomó una mano de su amiga y la colocó sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Mavis?

\- No estoy jugando Zera, ¿Sientes cómo late mi corazón? Late fuertemente cuando estoy contigo, aún más fuerte que cuando estoy con Zeref, este sentimiento ha estado siempre dentro mío, el beso que me diste, fue muy diferente a los que me da Zeref, cuando te atropellaron, no sabria que sería mi vida sin ti, tuvo que pasar todo eso para descubrir que solo amo a una persona en este mundo, y esa eres tú Zera.

Y en medio de las lagrimas Mavis acorta la distancia entre sus rostros, la mira profundamente y le dice:

\- Busqué el amor tan lejos, y lo tenía tan cerca a mi.

Y finalmente es Zera la que sella ese momento, un beso sin culpa, sin tristeza, fue lo único que necesitó para darse cuenta que definitivamente quería pasar el resto de su vida con esa chica.

 **Si hay algún error, perdonen, esto lo escribí en un celular, ustedes decidan si se queda ahí o la continúo.**

 **Esta es la primera historia que escribo con más de mil palabras. Elegí el AU ya que se me hacía difícil poner la historia en el universo original de Fairy tail, con eso de que Zera es una ilusión.**

 **Se preguntaran, ¿Qué pasó con Zeref?, bueno yo tampoco lo sé, y aun que me gusta el Zervis, esta vez tuve que mandarlo al diablo por el ¿Zeravis?¿Mavira?(Soy el unico que piensa que es difícil encontrar un buen nombre para la pareja)**

 **Gracias por leer y si es posible dejen un review por favor.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo otro fic de esta pareja, es que las ideas me siguen llegando y decidí escribir unas, así que esta será una serie de one shots o drabbles de la pareja( publicaré las demás cuando tenga tiempo)**

 **Aclaraciones antes de leer esto: Esta historia contiene yuri(amor entre mujeres) si no te gusta no lo leas, Zera no murió, por lo tanto no es una ilusión.**

 **Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

Era de noche, en la tranquila ciudad de Magnolia, ahora todos allí podían dormir en paz, sabiendo que la amenaza de Blue Skull había desaparecido de sus vidas gracias a un pequeño grupo de magos.

Dicho grupo se encontraba ahora descansando, después de la dura batalla para liberar la ciudad, sin embargo cierta chica de cabellos rubios permanecía sin poder conciliar el sueño, esto fue notado por otro miembro del grupo.

\- ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Zera.

\- ¿Eh? No es solo que…estoy algo preocupada, ¿Qué será de esta ciudad de ahora en adelante?

\- No debemos preocuparnos de eso por ahora, mas bien ¿Cómo estás tú?- preguntó Zera- eso de que ya no crecerás más, ¿Cómo lo estas llevando?

\- Yo estoy muy bien- respondió con una gran sonrisa Mavis- después de todo, lo hice para salvar a Yury.

\- Pero, aún así…- Zera fue interrumpida por Mavis, quien la había rodeado en un profundo abrazo.

\- No debemos preocuparnos de eso por ahora, lo importante ahora es que comienza una nueva vida para nosotras.

\- Tienes razón Mavis-dijo Zera rompiendo el abrazo- y comenzare con decirte algo muy importante.

\- En serio, ¿Qué cosa?

-Mavis, despues de la batalla contra Blue Skull, mientras todos aún seguían esperando a que despiertes, salí a pensar, todo lo que tu y yo hemos vivido juntas, en la isla y hasta el día de hoy, me ha echo darme cuenta de algo que a estado presente en mí hace mucho y finalmente sé re que se trata, es por eso que he decidido dejar de ser una cobarde por primera vez en mi vida y decirte lo que tengo guardado hace mucho-Zera hizo una pausa para secar una lagrima que amenazaba con salir y tomó a Mavis de los hombros- Me gustas Mavis, no como una simple amiga, me gustas de una manera romántica.

-Ze…Zera, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó la rubia con la cara sonrojada

-Idiota, te acabó de decir que estoy enamorada de ti, ¿Acaso no escuchas?

\- ¡Zera!- exclamó Mavis lanzándose a los brazos de la otra chica.

\- ¿Mavis?

-¿Sabes cuánto estube esperando para que dijeras esto?

\- Eh…- Zera fue nuevamente interrumpida pero esta vez por algo cálido en sus labios, ¡Mavis la estaba besando!, dulce y suave, esa era la sensación que le electrizaba todo el cuerpo ahora, cerró los ojos y sujetó el rostro de Mavis por sus mejillas.

\- Yo también, tenía miedo, miedo de que algún día pudiera perderte, Zera, te amo, no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti…- De pronto Mavis comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Mavis?

-Ahora yo soy inmortal, tú y yo…- esta vez fue Zera quien abrazó a Mavis.

-¡No me importa! Es más te prometo que a partir de ahora no descansaré hasta encontrar una cura para tu maldición, no importa lo que pase, yo te seguiré amando, Mavis.

Al escuchar esto, el rostro de Mavis se tornó de color rojo y sonrió.

-Si

\- Mavis- llamó Zera- Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y cerraron la distancia entre ellas, ambas saboreando de sus labios, moviendolos armónicamente al ritmo de sus corazones, de pronto Mavis sintió algo suave rozar sus labios, Zera estaba pidiendo permiso para explorar más su boca, sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió unir su lengua con la de Zera, las dos estaban perdidas en ese momento y la temperatura de sus cuerpos crecía más y más, Zera empujó a Mavis a su cama mientras su mano subía y acariciaba su pecho suavemente.

-Zera, no crees que esto va demasiado rápido-preguntó Mavis rompiendo el beso y respirando agitadamente.

-Tienes razón, lo siento - dijo Zera algo apenada- creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir.

\- Sí- Mavis tomó una almohada y se acostó en la cama de Zera.

\- ¿Mavis?

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Oye Zera

\- ¿Qué?

Mavis le dio un beso en la boca- Buenas noches- dijo con una gran sonrisa, después se acurrucó entre sus brazos para quedar profundamente dormida.

-Buenas noches Mavis.

 **Perdonen si hay algo mal, escribí esto desde un celular( Si aún no arreglan mi computadora) Apartir de ahora nuevas aventuras y una nueva vida les aguardaban, pero por el momento nada era más importante para ellas que esa noche.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que habría lemon? Pues no es por ser malo, solo que no me siento a gusto escribiendo cosas así, además Mavis y Zera son muy jóvenes.**

 **Ya saben, dejen su review: si les gustó o no, muy empalagoso, sugerencias, si la continuo, lo que sea pero comenten por favor TT_TT. Si les parece muy corto o poco llamativo, pues consideren esto: que quiero entrar a la escuela de artes y tengo un examen hoy a las 4: 00 pm y me puse a escribir para relajarme.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
